Trucy's Daddy
by SaitouMiharu
Summary: Trucy's biological father, Zak Gramarye, has disappeared, and it's up to Phoenix Wright, ex-attorney, to take care of her from now on. But how will Trucy react? Will she accept her new daddy, or push him away?


Trucy's Daddy

An Ace Attorney Fanfic

By Saitou Miharu

"Trucy, there's something we need to talk about."

The eight-year-old girl stared ahead blankly, her blue eyes reflecting Phoenix's face-- he looked pathetic. It'd been two weeks since the "Gramarye Incident," and he still hadn't gotten himself together. His hair was wild, uncombed, and he hadn't had time to eat anything in two days. All the paperwork... his hard work as a lawyer was beginning to catch up with him.

Or at least he _used_ to be a lawyer. His precious badge had left with Trucy's father, Zak Gramarye.

"It's been two weeks since your father... disappeared." Phoenix paused and swallowed, bracing himself for Trucy's reaction to his news. "We need to start thinking about... your future."

She said nothing.

"I, um, did some calling around. This is hard to say, but... you have no living relatives." To the ex-lawyer's great surprise, nothing happened. Trucy remained the same as she had a moment before. He breathed a small sigh of relief and added, "I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for a while. Just until your daddy comes home. It won't be long."

_I hope,_ he thought.

"Uh, of course it's totally your choice." he added quickly. "If you don't like it here, you can go wherever you'd like. I could look up some places you might like to stay at..."

The man's voice trailed off. After a long moment of silence, Trucy finally whispered, "Mr. Attorney. Daddy told me about you." She looked at him with determination in her eyes. "He said I could trust you."

"Huh...? Really?" Phoenix felt more surprised than flattered.

"So, if I stay here..." She paused and looked away briefly. "Does that me you'll be my family?"

"Uh... um..." Phoenix swallowed and managed a smile. "I guess so?"

"Um, Mr. Attorney?"

"Er, actually, why don't you call me... Nick." he said quickly, remembering Maya and Larry's nickname for him. But he suddenly felt a thought pulse through his mind: _This girl just lost her father... she's going to need some real support..._ "Or you can call me 'Daddy' if you'd like. It doesn't have to be today or anything." He winced slightly, hoping this wouldn't make her cry or anything.

"Okay! Say, Daddy?" Trucy's lips instantly curved into a smile. "If I move here, I have to switch schools, right? And I was thinking, I haven't paid for lunches at my last school... for a year. So thanks, Daddy!"

He could practically feel what little money he'd saved fading away, but her bright smile instantly warmed him from top to bottom. He suddenly had a very strong desire in his heart-- he wanted to help this girl, to raise her... he wanted to be the best parent he could be, even if his child wasn't related to him.

Prone to zoning out, Phoenix missed most of the words Trucy began exclaiming. But he caught some of the ones at the end, the ones that triggered the pain in his heart. "Oh, and Daddy? You got fired from work, right?" She didn't even wait for a response. "Don't you worry one bit! I'll work twice as hard! We'll make it through this!" She smiled at him with incredible determination-- the kind of determination he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Trucy... how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm eight." she replied, then added fiercely, "But don't let appearances decieve you! I'm a young professional! Stick with me and you'll do just fine, Daddy!"

"Ah, thanks." It took a moment or so, but Phoenix finally mustered the proper amount of courage, and knelt in front of his eight-year-old prodigy, wrapping his strong arms around her in a tight embrace. "Thank you... Trucy." He felt a tear develop in his eye.

"Here." Phoenix looked up-- Trucy was holding out a small white handkerchief. "You're crying, Daddy."

He smiled and took it from her hand, swiping it across his face in one quick gesture. The ex-attorney glanced down at the handkerchief; a small insignia was embroidered in the fabric-- the Gramarye seal. "Trucy... where did you get this?"

"I pulled it out of my mouth of course!" she announced. "I can do pink ones too, wanna see?"

Phoenix gave her the handkerchief back. "No thanks."

"Daddy, you're funny." Trucy smiled brightly and hugged her new daddy. "I'll provide for you, don't worry about one thing. And get some rest, you seem really tired."

"I might have to take you up on that." Phoenix removed her top hat and ruffled her soft brown hair. "You know, it's funny... your eyes..." He stopped speaking and gazed into the wise blue depths.

"Your eyes look like mine." Trucy finished. She picked up her top hat and put it over Phoenix's dark hair. "I was going to say that exact same thing."

And, for the first time in two weeks, Phoenix laughed-- sincerely, without a care in the world.


End file.
